Various types of machine-readable links, such as one- or two-dimensional barcodes, digital watermarks, images, and the like, may be optically readable by a computing device with an image capture device. Such machine-readable links may be encoded or associated with various types of information. In some examples, a machine-readable link may be encoded or associated with information identifying content accessible over a computer network.